


If You Dare, Come a Little Closer

by emmadune



Series: I Want You To Stay [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: But make it, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love Languages, M/M, Taking the quiz together, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadune/pseuds/emmadune
Summary: Dating, in general, is very hard. It’s a lot of work and responsibilities. Apart from constantly butting heads for no reason, Armie would say another problem in their relationship lies in their ability to communicate. On both sides, it’s down very, very low on the scale. They either rip things out like a bandaid or brush it under the rug until it blows up to their faces. One thing about Armie though is that he’s a little too head over heels for this guy, so maybe he can try a few ways to figure it out. Starting with, of course, their love languages.Good luck to him, but Timmy will kick and scream before he talks about his feelings.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: I Want You To Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923517
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	If You Dare, Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Obviously, I just can't seem to shut up about this fic, so I made it to a series because my drafts actually have four (including this one) one-shots that occur in this story. This, however, I have no other motivation for writing this aside from the fact that I want to answer the Love Languages quiz in Google but as Timmy and Armie. And I mean every, single one of the questions. Enjoy.

Apart from Timmy, Armie has only ever lived with two other women as they’re dating, one of which shouldn’t even count as a full point considering that they did have separate apartments and just stayed over at each other’s for long periods of time. The decision to ask Timmy came pretty easily. They started out as reluctant roommates, to friends, to friends with benefits before Armie (sort of) got his act together and asked him out. It was more like a move to set things right side up than an actual, enormous milestone in a relationship. 

According to Timmy’s Handbook of Homosexuality, it’s pretty common in the gay dating scene. In fact, they’re even a little behind with the months it took before they moved in together. Armie would call him out on that. He asked, multiple times nearing the two month mark and so on, but he got turned down pretty regularly until Timmy changed his mind in the middle of installing a stripper pole in Armie’s New York apartment. 

It’s interesting to gradually break the news to their friends when they’re already living together. Nick was the first one to know, _officially._ To put it mildly, he was shocked and thought it to be an elaborate prank, but Timmy and Armie were still together until Halloween, until Thanksgiving, Christmas, Timmy’s birthday, New Year, and it’s just got ridiculous that their friend group was right on the border of believing them, but also not being surprised if they suddenly shout ‘It’s a prank!’

Apparently, Tyler called it pretty soon, but didn’t really say anything because he’d have loved to witness Armie in a full-blown gay panic that disappointingly never came. Timmy bonded easily with him with stories of how Armie had been a hot mess of a soup sandwich, and when they all happen to be together they just gang up on Armie like it’s their business. It took a while, but eventually Timmy also met Viktor, who got a crisp whack at the back of his head from Armie when he kept asking and poking Timmy like he was a circus display. Who could blame him, really? It’s the first time in a while that Armie actually wanted to be in a relationship, which alone already warranted a response, then add to it the fact that it’s with a man. So yeah, it was a little creepy, but Viktor’s reaction was pretty reasonable. 

The parents can wait. Even Armie is not in a hurry to get to that part. At least Michael has vague awareness of the situation. Dru might be better left in the dark. Other than that, it’s all cool. Their relationship really came quite as a mind-fuck to everyone around them, but it pretty much sailed anyway. 

Much to Armie’s chagrin, Timmy still gets along with everyone, and he means every single one, but with him. It’s not like all they do is fuck and fight, though some days he can’t really deny that it’s exactlty what happens. They do manage to hangout, and they get to spend time with each other, it’s just that sometimes, certain things aren’t properly addressed, and results in them having one too many unspoken expectations from each other. Though still a pretty spacious apartment, their living situation easily makes these cues stand out and loom over their heads. 

Armie just wants to make things more manageable between them, because honestly? Timmy’s the best thing to ever happen to him in a while. Sure, he’s a ticking time bomb of either affectionate cuddler or emotional warfare, and that’s a little concerning, but Armie has also never felt more at ease with a partner than when Timmy would let him lay his head down on his lap, card his fingers through his hair and talk about his day. Or whenever they’re in bed at night and Timmy knew he’s had a rough couple of days at work without enough sleep, so he would hum a song and lull him until he drifted. And his _cooking._ Goodness, but it’s a fire hazard, yet Armie never once minded that they’d had well done steak, or overcooked vegetables, or salty soup. He ate them all, and he’d do it again and again if it meant gradually witnessing Timmy’s improvement and watching his reactions when they found the meal passing the edible mark. 

It’s amazing, and Armie loves him. Really. Quite a lot, actually. It’s months after Armie first said ‘I love you’ before Timmy says it back. It’s around his birthday, which they spent in Paris over his sister’s place with his parents since there really wasn’t any other time to see Paris with much less tourists littering everywhere. When Timmy said it, it was in the middle of a fight, and probably half of the city heard. The thing was that it didn’t even make them stop. The fight only got _bigger,_ which is ridiculous now that they think about it. They no longer remember what it was about at this point. 

Their relationship survives on their ability to forget. If either of them have the mental capacity to keep track of every stupid fight they’ve ever been through, they’d be over by now. Probably blocked everywhere. Thankfully, no one’s keeping score, and they’re still waking each other up with a blowjob or a fuck - sometimes both - first thing in the morning. 

“You should bottom more,” Timmy tells him as Armie pulls out, panting and trembling waist down. 

“Well that takes a bit of preparation,” Armie replies as he lies down on his flank, spooning. 

“That’s not a no,” 

“No, it’s not. Fuck me, I’d be down.” 

“You’re so easy.” 

“Someone has to be. One of us is already a difficult motherfucker.” 

Timmy laughs, and because he is truly an asshole, reaches to his back to squeeze Armie’s balls. 

It’s a bit of a challenge to leave the bed and resume with their lives when against all odds they’re still so impossibly attracted to each other. That’s one thing that never changes. Armie still looks at Timmy and gets a semi for no reason even though he’s not doing something sexually suggestive and simply because he wants the guy all the time, and the feeling still strikes him in the chest just the same. It’s a weird description, but Timmy told him that he felt the exact same way, no matter how bizarrely they decided to put it. So Armie stuck with that. Maybe it’ll be their brand of saying they love each other. 

That’s an idea that flew over Armie’s head the first time it was brought up to him by Tyler. Apparently, people show their love differently, and that they may be having these pointless fights because they don’t understand where the other was coming from. It had been a passing remark when they’d been hanging out that occurred to Armie way past the date that it was said to him. He’d been in a bookstore, accompanying Timmy to buy a gift for a friend who’s having a housewarming party. Now, Armie doesn’t really confide to people about his relationship. That’s probably one thing he’s notorious for. Once he’s serious, there’s almost nothing anyone could make him say. With Timmy, Armie felt like he had to. It’s far too new and unfamiliar. They’re much too alike, in ways that men in relationships are, yet at the same time polar opposites in terms of personality. Still the circle remains small. It’s mostly just Viktor, sometimes Nick or Tyler, but those two don’t really give him a choice. They poke their nose in his business and run their mouths. 

Tyler does have a point though. So out of the blue, Armie takes his phone out as he’s drinking his morning coffee, then searches Love Languages in Google. Conveniently, it’s a quiz, but before anything else he decides to skim through the meanings first, then gets a suspicion that his love language has to be quality time. He looks over at Timmy, who’s in the shower and rapping obnoxiously, and finds that he has no fucking clue. Timmy can’t talk for the life of him, so he doubts it’s words of affirmation, nor could it be gifts since he’s not that materialistic. If it’s acts of service, Armie really will pass. Timmy is just a disaster at home, and he doesn’t really know how he manages to maintain his own apartment in New York when they weren’t living together yet. Quality time and physical touch seem plausible, but don’t everyone want that? 

“Timmy,” Armie calls, opening the bathroom door. 

“What? No way! You’re gonna suck my dick?” Timmy slides the shower door and peeks out to him, annoyingly excited. 

Armie grimaces, phone in hand, but reconsiders when Timmy brushes his hair to the back of his head and leans against the wall. “Sure, if you take this quiz with me.” 

With a loud, fake scandalized gasp, Timmy asks “Armie! It’s a little too late for the ‘Am I Gay or Curious’ quiz, don’t you think?”

“Well, wouldn’t you want to know?” Armie responds sarcastically, already knowing the drag that this is going to be. 

“I _did,_ I’m not gonna lie.” Timmy returns back inside, rinsing the soap. “But now? I’m gonna fight.” 

Armie laughs, maybe a little touched by the odd vote of confidence. “Right,” he pokes his head in and checks him out. “Go out to the couch. I’ll wait for you.” 

Timmy turns and smiles back to him. “Okay,” he answers, kissing him soundly. “You sure you don’t want to join me?” 

“I just showered.” 

“See this is what they mean when the early bird catches the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese.” 

“We just had sex.” 

“So? You’re old.” 

“See you out,” Armie reaches forward to pinch Timmy until he folds, getting water sprayed on half of his clothes. “Make this worth our while,” he gestures to his wet shirt and sweatpants, then leaves the bathroom. 

It takes a bit, because Timmy does so many things before he decides he’s ready to face the world. Armie just lets him. If Timmy wants to keep up an exfoliating schedule, then by all means. If he needs a long bathtub soak every other night, then he can do that. Armie didn’t even bat an eye when he took note of the products Timmy likes so he can pick them up for him if he needs to. 

“So what is this hype all about?” Timmy saunters into the living room a while later, squeezing at his hair so the curls would form. “A quiz, right?” He flops down on Armie’s side, snuggling. 

“We need to know our love languages.” Armie announces, putting away his iPad and switching back to his phone while his other arm wraps around Timmy’s shoulder. 

“What’s bringing this on?” Timmy looks up at him, mildly wary. 

That’s a good question. “My curiosity?” 

“I can get my dick sucked through other means. Why do I have to do this?”

“Because if we figure it out, you’ll likely get your dick sucked more often.” 

Timmy contemplates his point for a moment then says “Fine, but I refuse to be boring about it. Get the vodka.”

“Sorry?” Armie blinks at him as Timmy sits up, pulling away from him and leaning against the back of the couch instead. 

“The vodka. We have one, I know we do. Get it.” 

“Why?”

“For every question we answer differently, take a shot.” 

“Timmy, it’s nine in the morning.” 

“It’s always a party somewhere around the world.” 

“This sounds terrible.”

They stare at each other. 

Armie sighs, giving up. “I’ll get it.”

When he returns back with the bottle and shot glasses, Timmy is using his phone, browsing at it. Armie doesn’t care when he does that, and Timmy doesn’t really start fights over the stupid things he sees in there, so it’s not overall a big deal. 

“Where’s your phone? We’re taking it together.” Armie sets them down and collapses on the couch, stretching his limbs. 

Timmy doesn’t put his phone down and just squirms on his seat, pulling his own out and opening the tab. “I have no idea what yours is.” 

“I don’t know yours, either.” 

“Well, when you said we gotta take this, maybe you’re on to something.” 

They start getting to it with Armie pouring their shots while Timmy starts the quiz in his own phone. When he gets handed back his, they read it out loud and give their answers. 

_It’s more meaningful to me when…_

_I receive a loving note/text/email for no reason from my loved one._ | _My partner and I hug_

“I like texts,” Armie says. 

Timmy looks at him, his answer already clicked. “Hug!” 

“Ah, shit,” Armie grouses, reaching for the vodka and drinking. 

Timmy grimaces, which he has no right to do when it’s his idea, but drinks from his shot anyway. “Is it like, exclusively me receiving the action?” 

“No, I think it also covers what you will do for them. Go both ways.” 

_I can spend alone time with my partner - just the two of us. | My partner does something practical to help me out._

It’s Timmy who answers first this time. “Alone time,”

“Do something practical,” Armie tells him, and they simultaneously glance at the vodka. 

“Shot?” 

“Maybe just sip,” 

_My partner gives me a little gift as a token of our love for each other. | I get to spend uninterrupted leisure time with my partner._

“Fuck, there’s a lot of these questions.” Timmy complains as he thinks. 

Armie has his answer, but he has a feeling they’ll need to take another sip. “Yeah, no shit. We need to water these down or we’ll be dead before it’s done.” 

“Isn’t that the point? We can’t fight anymore if we’re dead.” 

“What? Dude, just break up with me.” 

Timmy laughs, bending forward so he can burrow his head on Armie’s chest then come up to ask for a kiss. “What’s your answer?” 

“Leisure,” Armie says, and Timmy punches in the air. 

“Shit! Finally! Mine, too.” 

_My partner unexpectedly does something for me like filling my car or doing the laundry. | My partner and I touch._

“What? You’d rather do some chore?” Timmy looks at him, puzzled and questioning. 

“Fuck, did you answer touch?” Armie blows out air, stopping himself from glancing at their drink. 

“Just sip, man.” 

_My partner puts his/her arm around me in public. | My partner surprises me with a gift._

“I’d surprise you with a gift,” Armie says, fully expecting them to be on the same page. 

“That’s very nice,” Timmy replies as he reaches for his shot. 

“You’re into PDA?” Armie exclaims in surprise and only gets a casual shrug. 

_I’m around my partner, even if we’re not really doing anything. | I hold hands with my partner._

“Armie, please say you’d rather hold my hand.” 

It’s not his answer, so he just takes their shots and hands Timmy his. “Cheers,” 

_My partner gives me a gift. | I hear “I love you” from my partner._

They look at each other, then at the same time blurt “I love you.” 

Timmy claps gleefully and slings his arms around Armie’s neck to give him a kiss. Maybe it’s the surprise of finally agreeing on something, or the sudden, simultaneous ‘I love you.’ Armie got butterflies from it all the same. 

_I sit close to my partner. | I am complimented by my loved one for no apparent reason._

“I’d rather sit close,” Timmy clicks the box, unthinking. 

“Yeah, you’re on my lap now.” Armie huffs as he reaches for their drinks. 

“What? You want compliments?” 

“Yeah, stroke that ego.” 

_I hear my partner tell me, “I’m proud of you.” | My partner helps me with a task._

“I’d want you to be proud of me,” Armie tells him quietly, dropping a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

“Me too,” Timmy sighs, snuggling closer. 

_I get to do things with my partner. | I hear supportive words from my partner._

“Oh? Do things with me?” Armie asks when Timmy clicks on it. 

“Yeah, did you choose words?” Timmy moves his head to look at his screen. 

“I did. I thought our jobs are too different for that.” 

“Let’s drink, then.” 

_My partner does nice things for me instead of just talking about doing nice things. | I feel connected to my partner through a hug._

Timmy exhales loudly, not even putting his drink back down. “We’re sipping again, aren’t we?” 

“Is it hugging for you?” Armie feels a little done with it too even though they’re only drinking a small amount, then tips his glass when Timmy nods. “Right, but I’d do things for you. I thought that’s-” 

“Practical,”

“Yeah,” 

_I hear praise from my partner. | My partner gives me something that shows he/she was really thinking about me._

“God, we’re drinking again because you want praises.” Timmy whines as he refills their glasses. 

“You act like you don’t know that when we’re having sex,” Armie accepts his shot and takes a sip. 

_I’m able to just be around my partner. | I get a back rub or massage from my partner._

They look at each other, thinking the exact same thing and snorting as they laugh about it. 

“It’s being around each other for us, isn’t it?” Armie says, his brain straying a bit with the mental image. 

“If you rub my back and massage me it will _not_ end innocently.” 

_My partner reacts positively to something I’ve accomplished. | My partner does something for me that I know they don’t particularly enjoy._

Their little inside joke doesn’t even last them one more question as they’re both sighing again, Armie going for the positive reaction while Timmy for the other. Resigned, they both take their glasses and sip a little. 

“Do you mean like rapping?” 

Timmy slaps a hand to his mouth, laughing.

“Timmy, you need to hear this. It’s terrible.” 

Timmy guffaws, hitting him on the chest. 

_My partner and I kiss frequently. | I sense my partner is showing interest in the things I care about._

“Wait, you want kisses?” Armie asks, alarmed. “I thought showing interest would be good.” 

“Like, me in your business?” Timmy tilts his head, confused. 

“Well, no. Even I am not interested in that. I just thought - never mind. Let’s drink.” 

_My partner works on special projects with me that I have to complete. | My partner gives me an exciting gift._

“We cannot work on a project together. We’ll crash each other’s careers.” Timmy remarks, already sipping his vodka. 

“Tell me why we’re doing this neat.” Armie is grimacing as he brings his own drink to his mouth. 

“I don’t know. It’s not even noon.” 

“You suggested it.” 

“So? I didn’t say it was a good idea.”

_I’m complimented by my partner on my appearance. | My partner takes the time to listen to me and really understand my feelings._

“My appearance.” Timmy announces, flat out. 

Armie sighs and takes a sip. “I knew you’d say that.” 

“This one’s an issue, isn’t it? That’s why you brought this up.” Timmy climbs off his lap and sits beside him, hooking his arm over the back of the couch so he’s facing towards Armie. 

“Part of it, yes,” Armie admits, though he’s mindful about his words. “I’m trying to be - what’s the word - more functional, I guess? Because we fight-” 

“Fights are normal.” 

“It is, but sometimes we also get that tension, you know what I mean?” 

“No,” 

Armie sighs, looking at him unimpressed. “Yes, you do. When we act okay but we have these unspoken expectations and we just blow up. That kind.” 

Timmy is already visibly withdrawing from the discussion as he avoids his eyes, looking at the coffee table instead then to his phone screen. “Hold that thought. We have a quiz to finish.” 

_My partner and I share non-sexual touch in public. | My partner offers to run errands for me._

“Your _audacity_ to choose non-sexual touch in public.” Armie exclaims as he sees Timmy press the option. “You were touching my crotch under the table at Nobu.” 

It takes this little throwback to push the tension away, though another sip of vodka helps, too. 

“And? You got hard and fucked me in your car. Stop acting like I offended you.” Timmy says after drinking, laughing as he goes. 

_My partner does a bit more than his/her normal share of the responsibilities we share (around the house , work-related, etc.) | I get a gift that I know my partner put thought into choosing._

“Why do you like slaving around?” Timmy asks loudly, a little frustrated but also charmed by the new information. He chose, of course, the other thing. 

Armie brings his drink to his mouth and gags a bit. “It just makes more sense. It’s productive.” 

“So this is the attitude of millionaires, huh?” 

“I’m not a millionaire.”

“Then what am I still doing here? I’m packing my bags.” 

Armie cracks up and takes a pillow, throwing it to Timmy’s face. 

_My partner doesn’t check his/her phone while we’re talking. | My partner goes out of their way to do something that relieves pressure on me._

Timmy chooses the phone-checking, while Armie goes for the other. “You do that all the damn time.” 

“It’s usually work,” Armie explains, refilling their shots. 

“You know, I think it’s the first time I’m realizing how productive you actually are.” 

“At least this quiz is working. We’ve been sipping on vodkas this early in the morning.” 

_I can look forward to a holiday because of a gift I anticipate receiving. | I hear the words, “I appreciate you” from my partner._

“Do we agree on this. Please, let’s just. I don’t want to drink anymore.” Timmy negotiates, leaning to him and planting his chin on Armie’s chest. 

“Appreciation?” Armie asks, already moving to kiss him. 

Timmy hums on his mouth, then smiles when they part. 

_My partner brings me a little gift after he/she has been traveling without me. | My partner takes care of something I’m responsible to do but I feel too stressed to do at the time._

“Fuck. A drink again?!” Armie is just about over it. 

Timmy is laughing as he goes for the gifts while Armie for the other. “You do travel a lot. I like it when I get a lucky charm from Tokyo or something.” 

_My partner doesn’t interrupt me while I’m talking. | Gift-giving is an important part of our relationship._

“We’re bad at this no interruption thing.” Timmy declares, but thankfully they agree on it. “We should finish each other’s sentences.” 

“Nick calls us a sit-com couple.” Armie informs him, chuckling. 

“A what?” 

“A sit-com couple. You know? The two people who are together and it just doesn’t make any sense, but somehow they are?” 

“Like the comic relief?” 

“We’re too hot for that, aren’t we?” 

“Nick may try to disagree on that, but I guarantee he will not be unharmed.” 

_My partner helps me out when he/she knows I’m already tired. | I get to go somewhere while spending time with my partner._

“And we’re back to drinking.” Armie scratches the back of his head as they take another sip. 

“Going somewhere is definitely the answer.” Timmy points out insistently, his skin going red already. 

“No, I’m tired. Or you’re tired. That’s why we should do something for each other.”

“You act like you’re forty.” 

_My partner and I are physically intimate. | My partner gives me a little gift that he/she picked up in the course of their normal day._

They exchange looks, both choosing physical intimacy. 

“Remember my blowjob, Armie.” 

_My partner says something encouraging to me. | I get to spend time in a shared activity or hobby with my partner._

Timmy sighs loudly. “Why wouldn’t you choose to spend time? Should I just text you?” 

Armie laughs, taking his head and kissing his temple. “No, I just thought we do that all the time.” 

“Okay, don’t continue.” Timmy brings his glass to his lips and takes a sip. 

_My partner surprises me with a small token of their appreciation. | My partner and I touch a lot during the normal course of the day._

“Why should we drink over this? I thought touching each other is the _one_ thing we would always agree on.” Timmy is feigning his indignation, and hilariously so. 

“Right, right, but it’s _meaningful_ to give tokens of appreciation.” Armie argues, cackling obnoxiously. 

_My partner and I embrace after we’ve been apart for a while. | I hear my partner say how much I mean to him/her._

At this point, Timmy just stares off the distance, shaking his head slightly. Apparently, it means more to him to embrace after being apart, whereas Armie thinks it’s hearing how much he means to him. 

“Cheers,” 

“Say that one more fucking time, Armand.” 

_My partner reacts positively to something I’ve accomplished. | My partner helps me with a task._

“If you say helping out, I swear-” 

“I won’t, I won’t,” Armie stops Timmy before he goes off, laughing the entire time. “Reacting positively.” 

“Good, me too.” Timmy clicks the option and the quiz finishes. “Fuck, that was a lot. How many times did we refill?” 

“We had around three or four shots in total.” 

“Oh my God, I need an IV.” 

“Wasn’t this your idea?” 

“Hush and take care of me while I complain.”  
  


Armie’s phone rings, then it occurs to him that it’s a work day and he’s had about three or four shots of vodka before lunch time. Timmy realizes it pretty quickly as well, and it sets him off to a hysterical fit of giggles. 

While Armie takes the call, Timmy gets his phone and starts reading his result. Watching him distracts Armie quite a lot, especially since he really looks like he looks like he’s getting some serious spiritual awakening from what he’s reading. When he turns to Armie, he mouths “Will that take long?” then wiggles his phone in the air. 

Armie hangs up as soon as he can and switches his tab back to his browser where his results are. They sit on the couch again, Timmy stealing his water bottle and chugging it. “I got service, words of affirmation, quality time, gifts then physical touch.” 

The way Timmy’s face turns into a scowl as he enumerates already tells Armie that their results couldn’t be farther from each other. “Mine is physical touch, quality time, gifts, words of affirmation then service.” 

Scratching the back of his head, Armie looks over Timmy’s shoulder, just to be sure he’s not just being an ass, then reads his screen. Timmy lets him and does the same thing, then they stare at each other for a good moment. 

“What now?” Timmy asks, lost. 

“Honestly, I didn’t think this far.” Armie replies sheepishly. 

“You know, I’m a light drinker and that kinda hits.” Timmy points at him with his index finger then waves it around. “If there’s a time for you to milk this, it’s now.” 

Maybe work can wait. In fact, it’s Armie’s call anyway, so he sends a quick text that he won’t be available until past noon, then gets back to it. 

“I hate that you’re on the phone. You said you want to talk?” Timmy glares at his phone until Armie puts it away. 

It’s not helpful that Armie wants to laugh at him, so he pushes it down. Timmy still catches it and rolls his eyes. 

“This feels wrong. I didn’t mean to drug you just to have the talk.” Armie tells him, taking his water bottle and helping Timmy to drink more. 

When Timmy pushes it away after a gulp, he gets a bit of a spill down to his shirt. “I know what’s going on. I just feel a little braver.” 

“Okay-” 

“And by the way? I’m not emotionally inept. I just hate talking about _feelings._ And I know you hate it, too. But like, me?” Timmy stands up suddenly, the paces around. “I really hate it. Like, it’s so unnecessary. Well, not really, but there’s just a time for it, you know? We don’t need a reflection paper at the end of every day.” 

“I didn’t say we need a reflection paper…?” At this point, Timmy just lost Armie, and he’s still not done ranting. 

“But since we’re here, alright,” Timmy blurts, shrugging at him as if Armie could actually follow his tangent. “I hate asking for attention. And I don’t need it, but when we’re together I just wish you’re mentally present, too.” 

Armie blinks, unsure of how to take this. “I work from home?” 

“Exactly, and it’s not your fault. You’re damn rich, or your dad is, something like that. Anyway,” Timmy waves his hands around dismissively. “I think you’re right about this one - what does it say about service again?” 

Armie looks around in confusion, not really knowing the answer before referring to his phone. “Well, doing things together, helping each other out, basically anything to alleviate the other’s workload.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense - you know, now that I think about it, you are a service type of guy. You cook for me and make sure I eat even if I’m producing music the entire day or editing or whatever, and you take care of me when I get shitfaced with my friends. Yeah, I see it.” Timmy nods repeatedly to himself, still waving his hand around. “And then affirmation - oh dear, this is where it’s complicated. I mean, we all love getting our egos stroked but it’s your love language? Not that I’m shaming you, but wow.” 

“Our top two is the other’s bottom two.” Armie says with a deep sigh. “Am I bad with physical touch? Or quality time? I mean, I know you mentioned I’m not always mentally present because I have to work but like-” 

Timmy holds a hand up, stopping him. “No, you’re not bad at it, you just don’t do it as much as I’d like? You know, maybe I don’t want a meal after a long day even though I need it and I’m grateful for it. Maybe I want you to cuddle me instead and just drive to the beach and maybe eat chips out until midnight - wait, remember when we were in L.A and you brought me to the cliffside? With your old, colonial white suburban rich family house?”

Armie could figure it out even without the description, but he nods anyway, snorting. “Yeah, what of it?” 

“Like that,” Timmy says. “It’s sweet, honestly, and I don’t need much. Takeout is fine. But we played the guitar, _you_ played the guitar for the first time, and we talked about our lives, and that was the first time I thought of you differently, you know?” 

This is new information, and it gets Armie to rise to his feet, too. “Wait, back up a little bit.” He grasps Timmy by the shoulders so he won’t pace around anymore. “It is?” 

Timmy presses his lips together, growing nervous all of a sudden. “Yeah, but not like, completely, because I didn’t really think there was anything to it and you were just being a great bro or something.” 

“I don’t drive Nick or Tyler around when they’re upset and make them a spontaneous picnic.” 

“How about Michelle? Or Tori or Alicia? I remember a Kim and Maddy somewhere in there, too.” 

Having your boyfriend enumerate the girls who called you to hook up during a pandemic is no laughing matter, but Armie can’t help his reaction. “Are you jealous?” 

“Yes, now answer my question.” Timmy doesn’t even pause or bat an eye. 

“No,” Armie denies, and it’s the truth. “We didn’t do that.”

“Okay,” Timmy finally begins to deflate, running out of steam. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so heated about it.” 

“Nope, it’s completely fine, don’t worry about it.” Armie, on the other hand, is _giddy_ about it. He pulls Timmy close and kisses his forehead, then the tip of his nose before going for his lips. 

“You?” Timmy asks, leaning his face against Armie’s palm, breathing evenly. 

“I like doing things for you, and when you do things for me. I work, and so do you, but with mine it’s like around the clock, so I really appreciate little things that make our lives easier.” 

“Like me not leaving my dishes to grow molds.” 

“Please,” 

Timmy laughs, then tugs them to sit down again. 

“And I do like hearing that the things I do for you are appreciated.” Armie’s voice has dropped so low that it’s almost a whisper. “Like, I don’t need it _every time,_ I’m not that conceited, but we get strung up too tight and too often, and it would’ve been nice to know that you’re still seen and heard and appreciated.” 

“It’s going to take a lot of work. We answered differently more times than not, and our love languages are opposites.” Timmy moves closer to him, brushing his hair and stroking the side of his face. “And I’m non-verbal most of the time-” 

“Timmy,” Armie stops him, squeezing the hand on his face. “The reason why I brought this up is to figure it out. I don’t want to keep fighting you. I _hate_ it. And if there’s anything I can do to make things better between us, I want to try it, because I’m damn well not walking away from you.” 

Once Armie finishes, there’s a shine in Timmy’s eyes that wasn’t previously there, his nose turning pink nearly as fast as he’s tearing up. “I don’t want to walk away from you, too.”

Armie blows out air, relieved, then embraces Timmy because he really can’t stop himself even if he tries. “Okay. That’s good. Good talk - fuck, I love you.” 

Timmy laughs, rubbing his back. “I love you, too. And maybe words aren’t so bad.” 

“Yeah? What about the thing we said about back rubs and massages?” 

“I do recall a blowjob, too.” 

“Wow, we have a lot to do, huh?” Armie asks, feigning surprise as his hands creep under Timmy’s pants. “We gotta catch up.” 

When Armie scoops Timmy up, he yelps and giggles.“Let’s take more quizzes in the future. Preferably the ones that talk about how much you want to love me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is literally just me expelling scenarios out of my brain so it stops keeping me up at night.


End file.
